12 days of christmas anime style
by Twyt
Summary: This is my 1st fic I've posted on ff.net and well, this is co-written with my Yami, and It's the popular song 12 days of christmas anime bishi style ()


Author's note  
I'll make this breif, This is my first submission on ff.net so yeah, hope you like it... It's a parody of the popular christmas song, "12 days of christmas" this was co-written with my yami too (^_^). So, onwards  
  
12 days of bishi goodness  
  
On the first day before Christmas  
My best friend gave to me  
A Shippo stuck in a tree  
  
On the second day before Christmas  
My best friend gave to me  
two gundam pilots  
  
and  
  
A Shippo stuck in a tree  
  
On the third day before Christmas  
My best friend gave to me  
three anthro bishis  
  
two gundam pilots  
  
and  
  
A Shippo stuck in a tree  
  
On the forth day before Christmas  
My best friend gave to me  
four swordsmen  
  
three anthro bishis  
  
two gundam pilots  
  
and  
  
A Shippo stuck in a tree  
  
On the fifth day before Christmas  
My best friend gave to me  
FIVE PSYCHO BISHI!  
  
four swordsmen  
  
three anthro bishis  
  
two gundam pilots  
  
and  
  
A Shippo stuck in a tree  
  
On the sixth day before Christmas  
My best friend gave to me  
six demons killing  
  
FIVE PSYCHO BISHI!  
  
four swordsmen  
  
three anthro bishis  
  
two gundam pilots  
  
and  
  
A Shippo stuck in a tree  
  
On the seventh day before Christmas  
My best friend gave to me  
seven bishis glaring  
  
six demons killing  
  
FIVE PSYCHO BISHI!  
  
four swordsmen  
  
three anthro bishis  
  
two gundam pilots  
  
and  
  
A Shippo stuck in a tree  
  
On the eighth day before Christmas  
My best friend gave to me  
eight bishis fighhting  
  
seven bishis glaring  
  
six demons killing  
  
FIVE PSYCHO BISHI!  
  
four swordsmen  
  
three anthro bishis  
  
two gundam pilots  
  
and  
  
A Shippo stuck in a tree  
  
On the ninth day before Christmas  
My best friend gave to me  
nine bishis dancing  
  
eight bishis fighhting  
  
seven bishis glaring  
  
six demons killing  
  
FIVE PSYCHO BISHI!  
  
four swordsmen  
  
three anthro bishis  
  
two gundam pilots  
  
and  
  
A Shippo stuck in a tree  
  
On the tenth day before Christmas  
My best friend gave to me  
ten bishis jumping  
  
nine bishis dancing  
  
eight bishis fighhting  
  
seven bishis glaring  
  
six demons killing  
  
FIVE PSYCHO BISHI!  
  
four swordsmen  
  
three anthro bishis  
  
two gundam pilots  
  
and  
  
A Shippo stuck in a tree  
  
On the eleventh day before Christmas  
My best friend gave to me  
eleven fangirls coming  
  
ten bishis jumping  
  
nine bishis dancing  
  
eight bishis fighhting  
  
seven bishis glaring  
  
six demons killing  
  
FIVE PSYCHO BISHI!  
  
four swordsmen  
  
three anthro bishis  
  
two gundam pilots  
  
and  
  
A Shippo stuck in a tree  
  
On the twelth day before Christmas  
all I can say to thee  
is that I had a whole bunch of bishis  
  
eleven fangirls coming  
  
ten bishis jumping  
  
nine bishis dancing  
  
eight bishis fighhting  
  
seven bishis glaring  
  
six demons killing  
  
FIVE PSYCHO BISHI!  
  
four swordsmen  
  
three anthro bishis  
  
two gundam pilots  
  
and  
  
A Shippo stuck in a tree  
  
************  
  
Shippo: "Why did I get stuck in a tree?"   
  
Duo: "Which gundam pilos were in the two? Probably me"  
  
Heero: "It better nto be me *grumble*"  
  
Wufei: "Get away you raging Onna!"  
  
Quatre: "Aww shawks I'm considered as a bishi?"  
  
Trowa: "..."  
  
Sesshomaru: "Demons killing huh? well, Inu yasha better have not been included"  
  
Kenshin: "Oroooooooo"  
  
Shaoran: *glares at Touya*  
  
Touya: *glares lightening at Shaoran*  
  
Yukito: "All this caroling is making me hungry. Anyone got food?"  
  
Kagura: "KYO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kyo: "Help me!!!!!"  
  
Yuki: "Stupid rat...."  
  
*********  
  
Author's note  
  
I'm end it here... more christmas carols, perhaps but I won't have the net for awhile at home so it might be hard to make new ones hehe in the meantime, this is Twyt and she's off (^_^) 


End file.
